1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a weighting device capable of embodying multi-level weights, a neural network, and a method of operating the weighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are hundreds of billions of neurons in the brain, and the neurons form a neural network by being connected to one another in a complicated manner. Each of such neurons has synapses for exchanging signals with other neurons, and thus, the neurons may perform functions including learning and memorization. A synapse refers to a connection between neurons, wherein an axon of a pre-synapse to which a signal is transmitted is connected to a dendrite of a post-synapse by which the signal is received. Generally, one neuron has synapses with thousands of other neurons. There have been attempts to develop a neuromorphic network for simulating such a biological neural network. To develop such a circuit, a device having characteristics similar to a neural phenomenon is demanded. A neural network employing the Von Neuman type electronic calculation has been suggested, wherein a weighting device capable of accumulating information based on repeated input signals is used as the core device of the neural network.